Grandfather Chirin
by Dr. Gairyuki
Summary: Ruby's grandfather, Chirin, is coming to visit his granddaughter and her girlfriend... Only that he is infamous known for being a walking talking personification of the apocalypse.


Beacon Academy was unusual silence like it was some sort of wasteland that barren with not a single sign of life seen around it. Which was actually quite fitting when you notice there are utterly no one in the school, neither student nor teachers, are seen walking about or in their classes doing their things. As if they have abandon it to save their own skins... well... that is not exactly far from the truth itself.

Ruby and Weiss were waiting at the docking bay of the academy. Ruby was quite exciting for reasons that will be explained for a later time, while her girlfriend, Weiss Schnee, just stood behind her dolt. However, it is mainly because that Weiss Schnee, the heiress for the Schnee Dust Company (SDC) and the proudful girl that is, is nerve-whacking nervous. Yep. That's right. You just heard that correctly: _Weiss Schnee_, the heiress, herself is nerve-whacking _nervous_, due to the said reasons right above this line.

Now... what would cause this you may ask?

The Creatures of Grimm?  
White Fang?

Cinder's group?

Salem's faction?

The entire concuil of the four kingdom planning on waging war with each other?

The sudden appearance of the Gods of Light and Darkness?  
Nah, i'm really just screwing you around with the last joke. In all seriousness though. Oh no. No... it was something far more _worse _even than those... something that made her (and plus everyone else) hairs on their ends of it. How worse you ask? Well, it is so worse that Salem's own faction is just a insignificant pest to it.

To give you a better idea of comparsion...: Imagine if Salem's faction was compared to a six-mile long asteroid coming toward the earth from space itself... to a _whole solar system that is comprised of death and destruction_. Yeah. That's how worse it is. It was so worse that Weiss is now dreading it... and what worst of all...

It was six words. It was those six _dreaded _words. The six words that would cause the end of the world of Remnant as we all know it: ... A relative is coming to vist. What worst of all...: It was her _grandfather_.

* * *

**Flashback - A couple of minutes ago... in the Beacon Academy Lunchroom**

* * *

Everyone were minding their own business in the lunchroom of Beacon Academy. With Team RWBY and Team JNPR conversing with each other, with either Team CFVY or Team SSSN joining in with their conversation. All, so far, was pretty normal... all until Ruby utter that sentence. That one sentence. That one dreaded sentence. That one sentence that everyone dreaded about...

"Grandpa Chirin is coming to visit today~!" Ruby said happily about this.

The lunch room became silent as everyone (mimus Ruby) stopped what they were doing and look at the red reaper as their eyes widen and their mouths gipe open.

A few second went by... all when hell have finally broken lose.

"YOUR GRANDFATHER?!" Weiss shouted in shock... before she then notice the chaos that was happening around her, reacting to this news with a mixed of fear, fright, alarm, panic, horror, and terror.

"WHAT!" Blake yelled in alarm.

"HE CAN'T HAVE MY HAIR!" Yang shouted in fright.

Ren and Jaune were speechless before they've felled backward and fainted.

"NOT HIM! ANYONE BUT HIM!" Pyrrha reacted to this by panicking at this news.

"DON'T LET HIM BREAK MY LEGS!" Nora cried in fear.

"SOUND THE ALARM!" A random student hollered out.

"OH MY GOD! PLEASE BE ANYONE BUT HIM! NOT HIM AT ALL!" Glydna said in terror as she and Ironwood were hysterical in terror over this.

Ozpin just stood absolutely still, all in absolute horror at the very idea and thought of Ruby's grandfather is coming for a visit.

* * *

**End of the flashback**

* * *

When the news of Ruby's grandfather was coming to Beacon Academy to visit his own grand-daughter have spreaded around the school, all of the students at the academy immediately left in doves and fled the school in a mixed of pure dread and terror and horror, obeying their 'everyone fend for themselves' instinct, as they fleeing for their lives.

Not even the teachers or her teammates or her friends and family members are immune to this: Weiss has heard that Doctor Oobleck and Professor Port decide to go on an archaeology trip to a some recent discovered sites. Glynda and Ironwood were still hysterical over the fact that Ruby's maternal grandfather is coming to visit before throwing them out of different sets of windows, Cinder and her team have decide to visit someone somewhere else, Penny have immediately decide to go back to Atlas to visit her father/creator, Qrow decide to escape and head to his happy place (which was a bar of course), Tai decide to visit Raven to spead some quality time with her, and the Bumblebee pair themselves have decide that it was a good time to visit Blake's parent in Menagerie.

Hell, even Weiss have heard Ozpin was going to hide below in the vault that he was hiding below the academy until "that walking personification of the apocalypse itself have left" the school.

But Weiss didn't left the academy like the rest. Why? Ruby wanted her girlfriend to meet her grandfather in person. Because she didn't want to make her girlfriend sad. Seriously. A crying dolt is way too cute that it's too much for her to handle! Beside, she didn't want to deal with either her asshole of a father or a brother of a brat.

Weiss was then put to the test as she gulped nervously when she and Ruby saw a Bullhead appearing from the horizen, which appear to be one of the Bullheads belonging to the White Fang... if it look like that it have flow right into intense fighting warzone with a bloody smear of what left from a certain bull faunus just all over the right side of the cockpit.

"OH MY GOD! He's coming! My grandpa is coming!" Ruby said happily at this as she jumped up and down in excitment.

Weiss, however, felt nothing but terror as she shook in fear, as she felt a powerful presence on the Bullhead, something far above even the most powerful and skilled of mortal beings or even a Creature of Grimm and seem to be far more closer to a _god _was more like it, before it landed on one of the landing pads.

When the side of Bullhead slowly slide open up, Weiss closed her eyes and took a couple of deep breaths to calm down their already tense nerves, as she heard the sound of footsteps that were coming toward Ruby and her until they stop, before she open up her eyes and look up... only to express confusion when she didn't see anyone.

"... I'm down here." Weiss' eyes then look down... to see a male Sheep Faunus with an stoic and indifferent-look on his face, giving him a air of aloof nature from him, who was rather surprising handsome-looking to the point that it would make Neptune jealous of him, his height was in between Blake and slighty above Yang's height, has deep black hair even more so than Ruby's hair and his own hairstyle was sorta of similar to hers, a lean but surprisingly muscular body, a pair of long and sharp horns that are slightly curved downward and pointed forward, and his yellow eyes that were piercing and demonically-looking, as he wore a grey shirt that only cover his chest, exposing his abdoman and abs, under a open leather jacket, a pair of leather fingerless gloves on both of his hands, an pair of black jeans that were a bit worn-down, and a pair of military-style leather-made combat boots, but the most surprising thing of all, is just how youthful-looking he look. Seriously, he look he's in his early 20s! Not somebody's grandfather's age!

"Hi Grandpa Chirin!" Ruby happily said as she then waved hi to, who is apparently, her own grandfather, Chirin.

"Hello, Ruby." Chirin, her grandfather, reply calmly, revealing his rather surprisingly deep-toned voice for his size. Weiss is just completely looked baffled by this for a moment before she look at Ruby and look back at him, doing this multiple of times, making her wonder if her girlfriend is just actually pulling her leg and this person is actually just some another relative of her. She decide to step closer and whisper to her.

"Ruby. Are you sure that this is your grandpa Chirin?"

"Yep! Absolutely positive! And there's no doubt about it!" Ruby answer happily. Weiss just made a flabbergasted expression before she whip her head toward Chirin, who was picking his nose with absolutely zero care in the world before then pulling his finger out and flick the booger away... which then destroyed and obliterated a few pairs of mountain in the distance. This cause the Schnee girl's confusion to died and amp up her fears by 11, which have made her even more shaking in fear. She gotting even more scared when Chirin then turn to focus his eyes on her, his expression remaining the same, before the reaper came in between their view and spoke, introducing them to each other. "Grandpa Chirin? Meet my girlfriend Weiss! Weiss? Meet my grandpa Chirin!"

"Huh? Oh! Uh- H-hi!" Weiss said nervously, gathering up of what is left of her wits about this from her recent nervous breakdown, as she extend her hand outward to Chirin, hoping that she would not get brutally pulverized into a image made of blood onto the wall. The young-looking Ram Faunus just look at her extended arm in silence, as if judging her, making Weiss already more nervous than she is, before he grab her hand and shook it gently. Well... gently as the same weight of a fully-loaded airship, which the Schnee girl sercet winced about, just before he let go of her hand.

"Hmm... You've made a good impression at least." Chirin comment, much to Weiss' relief as she breath it out, before he spoke something else. "So this is the same school that Ozma is running, huh?"

Ruby just blink in confusion. "Don't you mean Ozpin?"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I don't really care fo what he called himself nowaday." Chirin said at this rather causally before he and his granddaughter walked toward the now mostly abandon academy. "I'm impressed that your girlfriend is willing to stay with you despite wanting to run away like hell from me. I have give her credit, since she's the few to do so. That girl from the Kingdom of Mantle made a good first impression on me."

"Atlas, grandpa. They call the kingdom Atlas now."

"Yeah yeah. I don't care really what they call themselves."

Weiss just look at the pair going toward the academy in silence before she suddenly let out the breath that she didn't know she was holding in, as she felt the fear and dread lifted off from her shoulder, feeling glad and relieved that she was still alive... until something finally register in her brain. "Wait a minte... did he just said Mantle?"

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: Okay, why did I make this? Because the main reason is that I wanted do to a RWBY X Chirin's Bell crossover since there is not one yet, so I decide do it. And why did I made Chirin Ruby's grandfather? Because I thought he would be a goat faunus in the RWBY universe until I found out that he's a sheep, which is a easy mistake to make since both Sheep and Goats are both closely related.**

**You know, it was original supposed to be called "Uncle Chirin", then I change it to "Daddy Chirin", before I finally change it to "Grandfather Chirin". So yeah, I was debating the choice of titles. Also, did you know that today is when the film was release? Just thought I would tell you. **


End file.
